


Phoenix Arisen

by Lizardbeth



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Episode: s04ep10 Revelations, F/M, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-02
Updated: 2011-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardbeth/pseuds/Lizardbeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the bleak shore of Earth, Sam hears a whisper on the wind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phoenix Arisen

**Author's Note:**

> So this is sort of a crossover with X-Men. Sort of a BSG AU. I don't know, it's a fusion? Reincarnation is weird.
> 
> From a Porn Battle prompt awhile back.

The moonlight shines fitfully between the clouds, and the wind whistles through the stones and the dry grass. But it's not only the wind. There's a soft whisper in his ear.

 _You're home._

He turns, looking for who spoke, but there's no one nearby. He listens and walks down the beach, away from the bridge. The voice gets clearer - a woman's voice.

 _Finally, my love, I'm so glad you've come back to me._

He frowns, realizing he's not hearing it with his ears. Is it a memory, like the guitar? The voice isn't familiar...

 _You don't remember me?_ she teases. The wind gusts, making him close his eyes, and when he opens them, there's a woman standing on the beach. Her hair is long and red, her clothes are form-fitting and black like what the Cylon pilots wear, and she has the most vibrantly green eyes he's ever seen. He doesn't know her, and yet...

And yet...

She looks familiar. So familiar it hurts somewhere deep inside, to know that he's forgotten her.

She smiles, gentle with understanding. _You don't remember. I can help you. Come to me._

Drawn closer, he takes two steps, with a vague thought that she's a hallucination or a memory or a dream. She can't be real. But her hands are warm as they frame his face with long slender fingers, and her beautiful emerald eyes meet his. _I'm so glad I've found you again, baby._ Then her eyes narrow in concentration, and he feels a strange touch inside his head, behind his eyes. The curtain across his memory tears, and his past floods through him: _years_ , thousands of years, and dozens of lifetimes, over and over again. Memories flutter around him like butterflies, unmoored and wild, and he has to grab at them. She's there in most of them -- she changes, but he always recognizes her. Sometimes he's a performer, sometimes a fighter; sometimes she's a doctor, sometimes not, but always fierce. He remembers Earth, as it was the first time around, when they decided to be together forever. When he had a different name and a different face, but her name was...

"Jean."

Her smile widens into brilliance, like sunlight this planet hasn't seen in millenia. But he doesn't give her a chance to speak, wrapping his arms around her and letting his mouth say everything he wants to. Words like _I missed you, I'm sorry I forgot, I'm home now, I love you..._ float between them with each touch of his lips on hers. He knows how to kiss her - he knows how to touch his tongue right under her ear and he knows how to unzip the front of her black jacket, slide his hands under her tanktop, and caress the underside of her breasts with his fingers.

They kneel on the sand to take off their clothes, and it doesn't occur to him that it's cold - nothing matters except finding that smooth creamy skin and the long legs, and the nipples that harden when he barely touches them and make her writhe against the ground when he licks the points. She's wet when he slides hand through her auburn curls and slips two fingers inside her. But he knows what she likes best - better than even frakking - he kisses her breasts and down her belly, and with one hand he holds her open while he licks her smooth folds, tasting her with a tongue as deep as he can, and then tonguing her swollen clit. She can't stay still, twisting against the ground, breathing in unsteady gasps and she urges him on, and tells him when to put his fingers inside her again. Her heels dig into the sand and she pushes her hips into him, trying to make him suck her.

When he does, she gasps and jerks, and he doesn't stop until her shudders subside. She coaxes him up to kiss him deeply, and takes the taste of herself off his lips. "Come on, baby, in me. I can feel you want it." Her eyes are sultry and knowing, as her nails score down his stomach and her hand wraps his erection.

"Oh yes," he groans as he pushes all the way inside and she tightens on him, smirking with a flushed face. "Gods."

He fraks her deep, and bends his head to suck her nipples back to hard tips and then kisses her lips and her jaw. His eyes shut tight as he comes, and in the rush he feels her in his mind, binding them together. The bright ember of warmth and love remains, even afterward when he's holding her to his chest, unwilling to let go.

When he opens his eyes, he sees short blonde hair turned red by fire light, against his fingers. Past and present mix strangely in his head, and for a moment he feels lost and unreal. But Kara's body is solid against his, and he knows he's not the only one clutching something steady. He smooths her hair and kisses her temple, realizing he's the lucky one. His phoenix was reborn from her own ashes and found her way back to him.


End file.
